2P Hetalia x Don't Tern Your Back
by hib108
Summary: Camp Cassia Is opening up after three years due to the murders that had happened. From consular to camper every one dead was mangled, raped, shot, or not found at all. The only thing is that all the victims are missing a thumb.
1. Chapter 1

July, 6, 2015

1:30 AM

Just as the three years before Camp Cassia closed they came together.

"You ready for this year."

"Yay I can't believe they are opening that Camp again."

"Camp Cassia has been closed for the past three years. It was going to happen, but this year we have a trick up our sleeves. So we will be winning this year,"

"What ever Its going to be one hell of a massacre."

July, 8, 2015

10:59 AM

Paula had been waiting for this day for a long time. Almost two full months, and she was going to rock the place. She walked into the girl's cabin and smiled. She was the first. Paula put her bags up against a bed and sat down. She smiled to herself what a way to start out. The quiet outside was creepy but made her feel safe.

Jenny's mother had just dropped her off at Camp Cassia. The birds were out, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. ' _Why do I have to be here,"_ Jenny thought as she noticed that her phone had no cell service. Then she mumbled to no one particular. "I should be in cheer camp or at the mall," This was hell but dad wanted her to get out of the house. The slight sound of the gravel crunching under her feet was almost relaxing. ' _SNAP,'_ Jenny's head whipped around towards the sound. At first nothing. She let out a relieved sigh then continued walking. ' _Pop'_ A wave of pain shot through her shoulder. Instinctively Jenny grasped her arm as she fell to the ground.

A perfect shot right in her shoulder. He could have shot her head or even between her eyes, but he wanted to see her fear. He walked up to her slowly. Jenny's hear shot up an expression of a mixture of horror and pain plastered to her face. That beautiful face that will soon be covered with blood. "N-no, p-please," she sobbed as she tried to get away from him. Jenny kicked at him, but he shoots her left hand. Blood spilled out as she cried in pain. Then he stuck his pointer finger in the wound in her shoulder. Jenny started to scream for help, mercy, and just because of the pain. He held her right arm down and pulled out a rusted knife. He had not used it in three years but it would work. besides he wasn't to fond of knife. A horrified expression filled her features as he bring it closer to her thumb. Slowly he sliced it open. An array of screams filled the air as he continued. Once he reached her bone he snapped his wrist and continued. The pool of blood that was around them grew tremendously bigger. She had stopped fighting as her breathing slowed to a stop. He finished cutting off her thumb, dragged her into the woods, covered the pool of blood with some dirt and leaves. But he didn't care much after all they would all die. " _One point for us. This year we will in."_

July, 8, 2015

1:30 AM

"OK everyone my name is May the head counselor at Camp Cassia. These are the team leaders Roy and Amelia you know your groups. There are cabins and restrooms designated to your sex if you are caught in one that does not apply to you you will be sent home. Now let's have fun." Everyone ran to their cabins. "Hey Oliver, I can't find Jenny and she never checked in. "Maybe she just didn't come." "You're right, I suppose you should get started with dinner. Well call the campers up in two hours."


	2. Chapter 2

July,9,2015

8:23 AM

"Alright campers, rise and shine come down to the mess hall for some breakfast." May's voice came over the loudspeaker in a sing song voice. "Hay what do you girls think of the cook?" "Really Keana, he's like twice your age."

"I don't care."

"Yay all you wanna do is screw."

Keana got dressed in a crop top and jeans then left. "Ya know I think I have seen him." "Yay, I think he's British." The girls in cabin A keep talking but little do they know they are being watched. Their moves being studied like a predator with its prey. Yes he knew his two victims this would get his team in the lead. But there was one who caught his eye. One girl with milk chocolate hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Who was she? That didn't matter he was going to have her. Make her scream his name and make him beg him for mercy.

July,9,2015

9:00AM

"Look there he is." Keana and her group of sluts sat at a table and giggled their mindless gossip. Paula could feel herself losing brain cells. And of all the places to sit they sat next to her. "So what do you think of the cook?" Paula didn't know how to answer. "He's nice," she managed to get out. "Nice," Keana repeated in a mocking tone. "He's mother fucking gorgeous."

July,9,2015

9:30AM

"Oh oh god James," Haley managed to moan out. "God dammit Haley your so fucking tight." James whispered into her ear as he screwed her. "James what is someone sees us." "I'll beat the living crap out of him." Haley just giggled "H-hay James did you hear that?" "What?" "It sounded like foot steps."

"Well isn't this sweet two love birds screwing each other's brains out." James and Haley look to where the voice is coming from. Nothing. "Who are you?" Haley says in a demanding voice. "No one of importance you whore." "Hey you can't talk to her that way you ass hole." James pulls his pants up and stands up. The epitome of a psycho only standing a few feet away but undetectable was ready to kill. Haley still lying on the ground pulls on her shirt and pants. "Run" James whispers to her and she doesn't hesitate. "Well now I need to catch her," he sighs. "So I will be cutting this short." The psycho jumps on top of James. He grabs James face making him look into his blood red eyes. Eyes filled with insanity. He attempts to yell but a painful blow to his head caused by a baseball bat stopped him. Blood now dripping from James head pools to the ground. A knife is stabbed into James thumb and screams immediately follow. "I need to catch up with your girlfriend but she couldn't have gotten far with all the traps we have set there is no escape." And with one quick swing James' eyes roll behind his skull and his breathing immediately stops.

He runs for about a mile until he finds Haley hanging upside down by a rope. Her eyes are immediately filled with terror. The man smirks then hits her stomach with the bat. She coughs up blood, her teeth stained red with the remaining blood still in her mouth. He walks up to her menacingly and forces her into a kiss. Haley starts to whine and tries get away. "I do wish we had met under more pleasant circumstances Haley. But I've got a game to win." He runs his hands through her golden hair. Gray eyes starting to well up with tears. She shakes her head He hits her a few more times. The nails on his bat suiting her soft skin and creating new cuts that flew forth with blood. She hadn't had the voice to scream as with each painful blow she drifted off more into that dark nothingness. The body that belonged to the former Haley was now lifeless. The man cut off her thumb then started walking to the camp wondering who his next victim would be.


	3. Chapter 3

July,9.2015

10:30PM

Paula had always dreamed of going away and never has she wanted to do it so bad as now. "Hey I'm talking to you freak." Keana punches Paula's jaw "You hear me bitch?" Another blow is delivered to Paula's face and she falls to the ground. "Why you trying to steal my man? Justin doesn't like you he likes me." This time Keana kicks Paula. "Stay away,"

Keana was furious as she stormed off into the woods. "Why the hell am I here!" She sighs and walks towards the cabin. She stops at the door and looks back. A figure consumed in darkness is standing at the path just near where the clearing starts. "Who's there?" Nothing but silence. "James if that's you I'm gonna kill you." Two hands grab her waist. "Don't struggle ragazza it will all be over soon. But what you did is unforgivable." He pushes Keana toward the other man. When Keana falls to the ground He holds her down. This man was dressed nicely in a white suit and blue scarf. His blond hair fell over his eyes that were covered by designer sunglasses. The other was wearing a dark red military outfit. Dark brown hair complemented red eyes. "Well bella this is the end of the line. this wouldn't have had to happen." "But on the bright side we'll be in the lead again." They both have evil grins and the dark haired one pulls out an army knife. "What? N-no d-don't" "We're sorry ragazza but we need to win." "Well I'm not, and why might we be doing this. Well that's simple it's all a game to see who is the best. The Allies have two thumbs, two points. We, the Axis have two one from that Jenny girl, the head counselor whatever her name is and now you bella putting us at three." The terror Keana was feeling has never been experienced before in human history and it was shown in her eyes. "W-who a-are you?" "Us? I'm Luciano and this is my brother Flavio." Luciano pulls a switchblade from his back pocket. He places the blades sharp edge next to Keana's cheek. All the while Flavio ts holding a cloth to her mouth. Luciano slides the blade down the side of her face. Keana tries to scream but Flavio slaps her.

"Oh please don't scream bella." Luciano cuts slowly down her arm. blood starts to squirt out of her and flies in all directions but eventually begins to pool on the ground. "You will only make it worse." A sadistic smile spreads across both of there faces. "Don't cut her up too much. Oliver wants her for his cupcakes." "Tell him to kill his own bastard." "He won't be happy fratello." Lucano traces his knife to Keana's hand, and carve a circle around her thumb. Keana immediately shrieks in pain. "Maledetto donna," says an irritated Flavio as he slaps Keana. "Let's just finish her." Luciano cuts through her thumb .

Everyone was asleep in their cabins unaware of the deaths taking place around the camp. tons of screaming girls and boys. And so Paula lay in her bed facing the ceiling. "Hey have you guys seen Haley anywhere?" "No but Brittney never returned from the bathroom." The sound of girls chatting filled the room. But soon sleep overcame Paula.

' _I-I can't move.'_ Paula thought when the sun rise hit her face. "You know you're even more sexy when you're scared." A handsome man no less than nineteen was above her. She looked around the room; all the other girls were sleeping. "Who are you." She asks in a demanding tone. "Names Allen, but you can call me Al. You'll need to know it for when I fuck you." "W-what?" Then as if from nowhere a blood curdling scream comes from outside of the carbon. "Listen doll face I've gotta go." He pulls Paula into a rough kiss. "See ya."

Gone


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long I ran out of Ideas and I as trying to watch some old slasher movies to get some. So without further adieu...

July,10,2015

6:45 PM

The night was colder and darker than normal. Roy sat at his desk and dialed 911. "911 state your emergency." Roy didn't know how to explain; how five kids had suddenly gone missing. Or how he thought he was always smelling blood. In the woods, in the cabins, and even in his office where May was last seen.

"Excuses me, are you still there?"

"Ah y-yes yes I'm here. I would like to report a disappearance."

"Um OK, who disappeared?"

"Five, Three teenage girls, one teenage boy, and the head camp counselor May."

"OK who and where are you, I'm Roy I'm a counselor at Camp Cassia."

"What! I thought they closed that camp down."

"Well we reopened it."

 _Crash_ "Sir what was that?" "Nothing, just a vase mustn't gotten blown over by the wind." "OK If someone else disappears tell us." "OK thank you." Knowing he could relax more now he tried to think of a logical explanation. "Hay Roy." Appearing as if from nowhere was the cook Oliver. His pink hair and Cheshire cat smile had always mad Roy careful with how he spoke around him. "I seem to be falling short on cupcake ingredients." "Oh well whatever you need I can get it. "Excellent." Oliver's smile growing bigger as he reached into his pocket. Oliver tackles Roy and presses a cloth to his face. Roy fights Oliver off of him and runs toward the door. But sleep overpowers him and he falls flat on his face.

"We win Luciano." "No you didn't you cheated." Roy was having trouble gathering his thoughts. But reality soon hit him as thousands of questions raced through his mind. "He's waking up." A terrible pain shot through his body. "Nice try calling the police," A man who seemed to have an Italian accent spoke up. Roy was tied to an old wooden chair. He was feeling tired, and all he could smell was blood. _I'm bleeding out, I'm dying, I need to escape,_ is all he could think. A blood curdling scream was suddenly all he could hear. "That sounded like Paula!" Another Italian voice said. "Damn that bastard, I'll kill him for messing with my sister." Then nothing Roy was alone.

The next one will be the last chapter. Bye till then. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in a quiet room Roy tried to get out of his restraints. He grabbed a key from his pocket and started to cut the rope. Once he was free he tiptoed out of the room. The strong scent of alcohol and blood almost made him throw up. He looked into a small room and noticed a door. But his victory was short lived. A blond haired man wearing a red flannel was sleeping on a couch on the far side of the room. Around him were several beer bottles. Roy walked slowly towards the door relief flooding through him. Trying not to hold his breath so that he wouldn't be breathing heavily Roy reached the door. _BANG_ the sound of a gunshot rang through his skull. He fell backwards and saw that if the gun had been aimed just a bit lower he would be dead. "Shit!" The man was awake but holding his head and cursing repeatedly. Roy took the opportunity to run like hell. Running through the underbrush and jumping over fallen trees he tried to pace himself. Soon Roy had to stop because of exhaustion. He put a hand on his left shoulder and immediately drew it back. Blood covered it. He hadn't noticed that the wound the Italian had given him.

Desperate to find help he keep running.

Roy soon made it to a small town, and he ran for the police station. After practically running through the doors he walked up to the desk. The woman smiled at him. "I-I t-t um ah." Trying to catch his breath he coughed out the word murder. "What sir did you say murder!?" "Y-yes, Camp Cassia. I called you a few hours ago." "I'm sorry sir but we didn't receive any call." "What?" "Who was killed?" "A few kids and counselors." "Thank you." She made a phone call then told him to sit in the waiting area. After about fifteen minutes he spoke up. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be a bother but what is your name?" "Oh it's Erzsebet." She smiled and looked as if she was hiding something. Her pink eyes looked as if she was staring into his soul. "Where is the bathroom?" "First hallway to the right." "Thank you." He started to walk down the hallway, and saw the bathroom but he keep walking. Muffled moans soon became audible. Roy looked in a room and there were about ten officers lying on a bloodstained ground. Some were moving still fighting off death and others were not moving at all. Roy walked to the end of the hallway then looked at the women. There was no way she could follow him. As soon as she looked at the computer screen he sprinted for the door. He opened it but his way was blocked by the same Italian. "You really didn't think we would let the story get out." A small looking girl walked in and he know her. "Paula you are with them." Her brown hair falling over her shoulders perfectly and made her look innocent. "My brother Luciano said I could be one of them if I killed someone. Nothing personal it's just business." Paula aimed a gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Roy fell onto his knees eyes full of terror.

"Let's get out of here before someone sees." Erzsebet said while gathering her stuff and walking out from the desk. "OK, let's go." Said Paula.

I will be publishing one on Oliver(2p England) soon. Tell me if the ending felt rushed, if it was weak of just good.


End file.
